


Another Christmas eve (test)

by angie12s



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie12s/pseuds/angie12s
Summary: First test to check AO3's formatting
Kudos: 3





	Another Christmas eve (test)

Felix looked at the clock. 29 minutes. He had spent 29 minutes waiting at the table. The plate full of food, and untouched, had gone cold in the first 15 minutes, and on the other side, even colder, was his father's plate, waiting for a man who never bothered to leave his office.  
At this point, it was not sadness that he felt, nor anger, much less disappointment, for years he had lost the ability to be disappointed in that man who occasionally acted as a father figure, and usually out of obligation. No, this time it was a different feeling... it was just emptiness.

  
Natalie walked into the room, and saw him at the table. Felix didn't even deign to look back at her. He was probably too busy, with 100 thoughts in his head. His food was no longer steaming and some of the candles had gone out. And although the Christmas tree was the brightest thing on the table, there was a shadow that even its lights couldn't touch.  
It brought back memories of years past, where it was always the same: him alone, at the same table.  
In previous years, she would have remained silent, but after so many years her empathy for him would not allow her to remain silent any longer. 

  
"I'm so sorry, Felix. You know how he is."

  
Felix looked at the clock again, half an hour. He moved his plate forward and stood up silently.

  
"At least this time I only wasted 30 minutes..."

  
Natalie watched him leave without a word, each step he climbed echoing throughout the house, a house that had felt empty for years.


End file.
